1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrow, and more particularly, to an arrow for hunting which is adapted to hit a hunting target, thereby making the hit target bleed much, such that the hit target is not moved away and easily captured.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, hunting instruments for capturing animals include guns and arrows as widely used. Especially, since the guns are not allowed for hunting in some areas in U.S.A., just arrows are allowed for hunting.
The arrow for hunting has an arrowhead mounted on the front end thereof, the arrowhead being very pointed at the end portion thereof. At the moment where the arrow for hunting is moved from a bowstring of a bow and hits the body of a hunting target, the pointed end of the arrowhead cuts into the body of the hunting target to cause the arrow for hunting to get stuck into the body of the hunting target, such that the hit target bleeds much and is easily captured. In some cases, if the flying speed of the arrow is relatively high, the arrow is passed through the body of the hunting target.
However, conventional hunting arrows do not make the hunting target bleed much, such that the hit target may be moved away from the place where it hits by the arrow, which undesirably needs much time and endeavors for capturing the hit target.
In other words, after the hunting target is hit by the hunting arrow, it should bleed much, such that the hit target cannot be moved away and can be easily captured. By the way, the conventional arrows for hunting are configured wherein even when they hit a hunting target, they fail to make the hit target bleed much, such that the hit target is moved away, while bleeding, thereby undesirably needing much time and endeavors for capturing the hit target.